Stan
'''Stan Mordecai James' is the main protagonist on Dog with a Blog. He is the James-Jennings Family's pet dog. Unlike other dogs, Stan has the ability to talk, a secret only shared with Avery, Tyler, and Chloe. He also has a blog, but only uses it at night when everyone's asleep until the kids discover it when Stan fell asleep. He also has a unique sense of humor he often expresses. Stan loves to finally have a second chance with a family who loves him. Stan's birthday is November 10th. Stan was originally portrayed by Kuma and is now portrayed by Mick. He is voiced by Stephen Full. History Early Life Stan's past is a troubled (and confusing) one. He had three past owners, all who attempted to spread Stan's secret that he can talk. His first owner was a regular civilian male who was arrested by authorities when he tried to tell them his dog could talk, but they didn't believe him (in addition, Stan had his mouth full of peanut butter). His second owner was a mad scientist that attempted to experiment with him but Stan was able to break free upon realizing and fled with a poodle. Finally, there's Ian Calloway, another scientist who was good at hiding his true intentions from society and planned to reveal Stan's secret by finding out what makes him talk. In fact, he was very good at lying, he made up his own side of the story that he was raising Stan since he was a puppy and took good care of him until he ran away. It was then that Stan somehow managed to evade Ian much of his puppyhood and end up at the shelter where Bennett would adopt him. Life With The Family In the James-Jennings House live three kids. Tyler, the only boy of the family and attracts the girls. Avery, the middle child and the smartest, and socially responsible girl of the family. And Chloe, the youngest and cutest red-headed little girl with a big imagination. Before Stan became a part of the family, Bennett, the father and child psychologist, and Ellen, the humorous mother who doesn't really appreciate animals, were having trouble with having the kids live with a blended family. On a day they were all not getting along, Bennett surprised the kids with a special gift he hopes will help them get along better. And in the picture arrives Stan, a dog who was rescued at the shelter. Stan was more than happy to be with the family, he couldn't get a grip of himself when he was starving of food in the kitchen. Only Avery and Tyler were present when their jaws dropped in awe as they saw Stan talk right in front of their very eyes. One hour later, they both question each other how can Stan talk? Stan tells them his story that his previous owners attempted to exploit him because he could talk. Personality Stan is an energetic, wisecracking, humorous trouble-maker who loves his new family, and must keep his marvelous ability to speak a secret. Stan's canine point of view, whether in the home, in the yard or on his blog, helps the kids navigate both their new sibling situation and ultimately, becomes the tie that binds the family of six (Tyler, Avery, little sister Chloe, Ellen, Bennett, and himself). Even though he talks and likes a lot of "human" things, Stan is still a pure dog at heart. Stan is also helpful to his family even in circumstances that don't look like he would be involved. He chases his tail, barks at mailmen, ardently approaches poodles and is not so wild about cats. In some episodes, he wants to be treated like a "human" and sometimes he only wants a real friend. Although the series hasn't progressed very far, it's clear to that Stan soon realizes that his own family are his true friends and that he should trust them, even though he has not yet revealed to Ellen and Bennett that he can speak until the series finale. He also likes poodles and is somewhat a player among dogs. Abilities and Skills Because of having the ability to talk made him special, he also learned many skills and have the same abilities of his kind: *Strength **Shown to be as strong as his own breed. *Speed **His speed is just as good as his breeds'. *Stamina **Can run and do many things for a long time before getting tired. *Speak **Believing to have six sense, to talk perfectly English and leading another language. *Intelligence **Have the intelligence to suppress dogs to humans, to be able to do many things in life, to be like a human. *Jaw Strength **His strong jaws are able to bite through the ropes. *Senses **Having great senses just as good as his breed. *Acrobatics **As average dog as his breed taught himself to improve himself, to be better, to try to walk on his hind legs better then average dogs can, and to even walk in shoes. *Computer Skills **He's smart enough to make his own blog. *Driving Skills **He is shown to be a great driver, understanding to be free, but thinking too much being a dog and trying to act more of a human to get into a car accident. *Whistle Skill **Able to whistle very loudly. *Fighting Skills **Good reflexes and knows martial arts. Description Stan James is a 4-year old (28 in dog years) Border Collie mix, with a funny sense of humour, and has the ability to talk. He is a dog with white fur, brown and black spots, and his left ear pointing up while his right faces down. He has two tattoos under his fur, one being a pink unicorn and the other, according to Stan, being too embarrassing to talk about. According to Dr. Young in Stan Makes His Mark, Stan has a nine-year (or 63 in dog years) life expectancy left in him (so he will probably be about 13). Relationships Avery Jennings Stan has the closest relationship with Avery. They are best friends, and Stan usually helps her through her problems, such as breakups and bad decisions. Tyler James Stan and Tyler have a brother-like relationship, and he usually takes advantage of Tyler's failure to see situations properly. Chloe James Stan and Chloe love to play together, whether it's board games, building forts or just playing in the park. There are times when Chloe initially shows rejection to Stan when he does something wrong, but she quickly gets over it in the end. Bennett James Bennett and Stan's relationship has not been shown very much throughout the series, other than Bennett thinking that Stan is cute and takes care of him. Ellen Jennings Up until the end of The Parrot Trap, Stan and Ellen had a very weak relationship and did not like each other at all. Stan chewed up all of Ellen's belongings, including her slippers, food and even the seat of her chair at the kitchen table. Ellen initially wanted to make Stan an outdoor dog until Avery talked her out of it. When Ellen felt upset that she couldn't bond with animals, Stan felt sorry for her and they made up. Stan later learned from Ellen that her behavior towards him is because she once had a dog she loved that ran away and didn't want another after that. As a result, Stan made more of an effort to be nicer to Ellen, much to her joy. [[Princess|'Princess']] Princess is Stan's wife. They got married in the episode Stan Gets Married. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Crimes of the Art *Avery's First Crush *The Truck Stops Here *Avery's First Breakup *A New Baby? *Stan Talks to Gran *Avery's Wild Party *My Parents Posted What?! *Stan's Old Owner Season 2 *Too Short *Good Girl Gone Bad *Howloween *Stan Makes His Mark *Tyler Gets a Girlfriend *Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You *Twas the Flight Before Christmas *Lost in Stanslation *Avery B. Jealous *Love Ty-Angle *Stan Runs Away *I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back *Avery-body Dance Now *The Green-Eyed Monster *Who's Training Who? *Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag Toss *Stuck in the Mini with You *How I Met Your Brother and Sister *Pod People from Pasadena *Will Sing For Food Truck *Stan Gets Schooled *The Mutt and the Mogul *Karl Finds Out Stan's Secret *The Kids Find Out Stan Blogs Season 3 *Guess Who Gets Expelled? *Howloween 2: The Final Reckoning *Avery Schools Tyler *Stan Falls in Love *Avery vs Teacher *Stan Steals Christmas *Avery Makes Over Max *Avery Dreams of Kissing Karl *Dog on a Catwalk *Guess Who's a Cheater? *Stan's New BFF *Stan Sleep Talks *Stan Gets Married *Guess Who Becomes President? *Stan Has Puppies *You're Not My Sister Anymore *The Puppies Talk *Guess Who's Dating Karl *Murder of the Ornamental Dress *Stan Rescues His Princess *Cat With a Blog *Avery Starts Driving *Stan's Secret Is Out Trivia *He had many previously mentioned owners who tried to tell the world Stan could talk. One of them attempted to do a science experiment on Stan to figure out what made him talk and become famous, while another was identified as insane since the public thinks that talking dogs are impossible and are fiction (Stan of the House). *A dog named Kuma played Stan in the first episode known as the "Pilot" plus four more shows before his owner quit the show because his owner didn't get along with one of the trainers named Steve, and also how Kuma was treated by Disney. A brand new dog named Mick was dyed brown and black to look the same and took his place, starting with "Wingstan." Both dogs are natural blonds. *Kuma has two nearly erect ears, the brown one is raised up but it bends down at the top. On his website, it said Kuma weighs 45 lbs. Mick (the dog who replaced Kuma) has one ear that is completely flat (the brown one). Mick has a black nose, while Kuma's is brown and Mick is also bigger than Kuma. The greatest difference between the two dogs is training level! Kuma has been a celebrity dog for many years while this is Mick's first job ever. *He has a stuffed monkey, Robert, who he believes can talk. *Stan's black ear is normally up, which could be a birth defect. *Stan resembles a Border Collie, so he could be a mixed-breed *Since Stan's grandmother on his mom's side is a cat and he doesn't like cats, Stan and his grandmother possibly didn't like each other. *Stan used to be a stand-up comedian. *In Stan Talks To Gran, Grandma James (Tyler, Chloe, and Avery's grandmother and Bennett's mother) learns that Stan can talk. *In Stan Makes His Mark, the doctor said that he has another 9 years "63 dog years". Since he is 4 (28 in dog years), he might live to be 13 "91 dog years", but it could be longer for talking dogs. *He loves Avery the most. *In "Stan's Old Owner", it was revealed that Stan was originally owned by the nefarious scientist Dr. Ian Calloway. *He loves bacon *He has his own blog *Avery, Tyler, and Chloe didn't know he has a blog while they're asleep until in the Season 2 finale, "The Kids Find Out Stan Blogs". *He didn't know that Max's last name was Edlstien until Season 3. *He is the host of Dogs Rule! Cats....Not So Much. *Stan loves to tell jokes. Quotes *"There's the sugar!" *"No, I'm just kidding. I'm a regular talking dog." *"Stan. Stan. Stan. (normally) Wait, what am I selling here? Oh right, Kibble. I mean (calmly) Kibble." *"I'm gonna have to put a bell on her!" *"Hey! I'm the dog!" *"No one's coming. Uh, time to give the eggs to the you-know-who." *"Pet? New? That must mean there's an old pet somewhere. Wait a minute." *"Aw, you're a good kid, now be a great kid and throw me with some kibble, huh?" *"Kibble is people!" *"I've been whimpering uncontrollably. *Whimpers* Okay that was just for a point. But sometimes it's just- *Whimpers* There it is!" *"So what's the point?" *"I love you, Avery." *"Did you just call me a cat a minute ago?" *"Luckily, they just thought it was the computer." *"Don't look at me. You brought that screeching thing in here. Then you let her get a bird." *"Hey wait, come back! I'm adopting you!" *"You really think that joke is gonna get me out of here?" *"I guess I forgot that." *"I just can't get the monkey of my pack." *"Alright, full the exposure. I wet your pants." *"I can't go back in there, I just can't! Wait I've never been in there." *"Oh you did not just put me in a sit-stay." *"Delete. Well, that couldn't be clearer. Or more hurtful." *"Ball!" *"Yeah, the judges will say, 'Let's not give it to the dog reciting Shakespeare; his performance was a little broad." *"Poodles are gonna see me on TV and I'll be like WOOF. And they'll be like WOOF. Because that's how I play the ladies!" *"Wouldn't it be funnier if it's "Mike rips cheese under his pants"?" *"False alarm, it's just Bennett's foot. (sniffs) Ah, the left one." *"It's my toilet! It's my lunch! It's my toilet! It's my lunch! It's my toilet AND my lunch! *"Top Ten Things I have against Ellen! Number ten: She hates Dogs! That's also reasons one through nine!" *"Princess!" *"That's right, Mordecai. Long story, some of it in Hebrew." *"Groom!" *"Not now kids, Daddy's blogging." *"Drop some more you filthy baby!" *"Ellen Jennings. I think we all know who's slippers I'll be eating first." *"Not now, honey. I'm blogging." *"I'm your furry fun technician, here to fix your disposition. Pouting can be infantile! Oh! Time to make that Infant smile. Jazz paws." Gallery Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Pets Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Dogs Category:Tv Show Character Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Chloe James Category:Acquaintances of Ellen Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Bennett James Category:Stan